Оставить позади (Left behind)
by lualilliyen1
Summary: Перевод фанфика от shoreleave "Left Behind" Краткое содержание (от автора):одиночный фанфик. Джим решает остаться на Дэфаенте , но потом вспоминает, что забыл сказать нечто важное в последнем сообщении, которое он оставил для Боунса...


Джим в одиночестве шёл по тихим и пустынным коридорам «Дэфаента».  
Решение остаться было всецело на его совести, и он чувствовал от этого своего рода облегчение и удовлетворение. Он приказал остальным членам команды высадки вернуться первыми - разве могло быть иначе? - даже когда уже знал заранее, что, вероятно, подписывает себе смертный приговор.

\- Я знаю, что умру в одиночестве, - сказал он однажды Боунсу в одной из своих пьяных исповедей. - Я всегда это знал.

\- Да, такое вполне возможно, - парировал Боунс, закатывая глаза к потолку. – Насколько я тебя знаю, ты утащишь и меня вместе с собой. Я могу припомнить шесть случаев, когда ты уже был близок к последней черте, не считая того раза, когда ты захотел, чтобы я занялся с тобой серфингом на Ваймеа.

\- Это была отличная идея, Боунс. Ты всё испортил своим излишним беспокойством по пустякам.

Боунс рассмеялся.

\- Малыш, ты родился и вырос в Айове. Раньше ты никогда в жизни не видел моря.

\- Я серьезно, Боунс, - настаивал он. - Тебя там не будет, когда я уйду. Никого не будет. Я просто знаю это.

Боунс вздохнул.

\- Джим, никто не знает, как ему суждено покинуть этот мир. Ты до сих пор не можешь расстаться с детским страхом остаться в одиночестве, и поэтому превратил его в какое-то фаталистическое предопределение судьбы. Если тебя утешает подобная мысль, пусть так. Но это не значит, что это произойдёт на самом деле.

Но Джим знал, что именно так всё и будет.

Прокручивая в голове последние минуты жизни отца, он внезапно почувствовал прилив бессилия и горечи при сравнении обеих ситуаций. В отличие от Джима, который бесцельно бродил по кораблю в течение нескольких часов, у Джорджа Кирка, вероятно, не было ни минуты, чтобы погрязнуть в тревожном самобичевании. Он доставил жену и ребенка в безопасное место, эвакуировал экипаж и направил корабль на курс столкновения с жестоким врагом. Джим слышал запись последних тёплых и нежных слов отца, предназначенных маме.

Джиму тоже пришлось в своё время оставить запись для Боунса, и для Спока, если уж на то пошло, но он не сказал там всего, что действительно было важно. Искренние слова, да, призывающие их сотрудничать и уважать сильные стороны друг друга, но это было далеко не то, что Боунс должен был на самом деле услышать от него, как настоящее последнее напутствие.

Трус.

Неожиданно у него закружилась голова, и он попытался успокоиться и удержаться на ногах, но оказалось, что ему просто было не за что ухватиться. Стены «Дефаента», кажется, начали растворяться. К тому же теперь было что-то не так с его зрением - всё вокруг стало искажённым и потеряло привычную форму. Именно это человек чувствует перед смертью?  
Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с паникой, которая грозила захлестнуть его с головой.  
Тошнотворное ощущение, словно земля уходит из под ног, постепенно прошло, и он снова осторожно открыл глаза.

Теперь обстановка стала такой знакомой и обыденной, что он был уверен, что уже умер. Он мгновенно узнал, где находится: жилая палуба с каютами экипажа на «Энтерпрайзе». Может быть, он стал призраком, пронеслась в его голове ужасная мысль, обреченный вечно преследовать «Энтерпрайз», как сторонний и разочарованный наблюдатель, навечно запертый в этом проклятом скафандре.

Вздрогнув, он внезапно понял, что не один. Ухура как раз выходила из двери ванной комнаты, когда в упор посмотрела прямо на него. Её рот открылся в безмолвном "О", и она замерла на месте, как вкопанная.

Он почувствовал нелепое облегчение. Значит, он не призрак, раз она его видит.

\- Кирк! - выкрикнула она. - Капитан! Вы живы!

Ему не понравилось то, что она сказала. Неужели они все думают, что он мёртв? Неужели они уже списали его со счетов? Он попытался заговорить и привлечь к себе внимание, но его движения были слишком медленные, как будто он плыл сквозь какую-то вязкую и плотную жидкость. Он потянулся к ней, но это должно было выглядело так, будто он просто хаотично машет руками.

Ухура нахмурилась, возможно, не понимая, что же он хочет сказать ей на самом деле.

\- Кирк, вам нужно вернуться на корабль. Как можно скорее.

Должно быть, она действительно считала его тупицей. Конечно, ему нужно вернуться на «Энтерпрайз». Но прежде, чем он успел придумать, как подать ей сигнал, что он готов сделать это немедленно, его зрение снова начало мерцать, и он оказался на «Дефаенте».

Вот дерьмо. Но по крайней мере он не умер.

И как будто в очередное доказательство безвыходности его положения, он понял, что ему очень нужно в туалет. Прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как он надел скафандр, к тому же Джим выпил две чашки кофе в начале смены Альфа…

Однако он предпочёл стоически вытерпеть эту досадную неприятность, потому что если каким-то чудом его спасут, Скотти убьёт его за то, что он испортил скафандр, а Боунс вынесет мозг фирменными нотациями в духе, что он идиот и не сходил по своим делам, прежде чем одеться.

Мысль об этом воображаемом нагоняе заставила его улыбнуться.

Он появлялся на "Энтерпрайзе" еще дважды: один раз в инженерном отсеке, а второй - на мостике. На этот раз он видел Маккоя всего несколько секунд, но этого было достаточно.

\- Джим! - прошептал Боунс. Его глаза словно говорили: «Не оставляй меня», и Джиму от подобного зрелища ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как сжать кулаки в беспомощном отчаянии.

Он должен был всё сказать ему раньше, он бы понял. Теперь уже слишком поздно.

Воздух в скафандре постепенно становился спертым. Он чувствовал, как его сердце стало учащённо биться, и инстинктивно начал глотать воздух ртом, но это не очень помогало. Грудь сжимало всё сильнее, а в голове начала тупо пульсировать боль.

Края зрения стали расплываться, и на этот раз он знал наверняка, что это уже не списать на действие аномалии. Он просто напросто задыхался.

Джим знал, что умирает, в одиночестве. Он всегда это знал.

Он решил, что может, по крайней мере, ещё способен, перед смертью, воссоздать мысленным взором последний образ, последнюю картину жизни, которая навечно отпечатается в его изголодавшемся по кислороду мозгу. Всё, о чем он мог сейчас думать, - это взгляд Боунса на мостике, полный неверия, отчаяния и тоски.

Руки и ноги начало покалывать, когда Джим постепенно начал терять сознание. Его последним ощущением было падение в бесконечную пустоту космоса.

Внезапно всё кончилось, и он смутно почувствовал, что кто-то держит его за плечи и что-то громко говорит, хотя слова ещё невозможно было разобрать. С головы наконец-то сняли шлем, и он с удовольствием сделал несколько больших глотков воздуха.

\- Полегче, Джим, - сказал знакомый голос. - Полегче. С тобой всё будет хорошо. Дыши спокойно.

Он открыл глаза.

Боунс стоял рядом, он выглядел измученным, а в его глазах горели безумные огоньки.

\- Черт возьми, Джим, ты слишком близко подошел к точке невозврата. Но теперь ты здесь, и в безопасности.

\- Ещё не время, - хрипло выдохнул капитан. – Я забыл сказать тебе... кое-что очень важное.

Чувствуя сильную слабость во всём теле, он всё же притянул голову Боунса поближе к себе и поцеловал его в лоб.

Конец.


End file.
